A day to Remember
by lissy.souza
Summary: Two surprises make Hermione's birthday memorable - Better that it sounds, fluffy and cute! Please R&R


A Day to Remember

Hermione woke up and noticed that there was a sweet smell of waffles spread all over the room. It was autumn and the wind was making the orange tree leafs swing and fall, birds were singing and the waves were splashing, it all felt perfect.

She opened her eyes slowly, to get used to the light, and as she did so, she found Ron standing in front of her, holding a basket that contained waffles, pumpkin juice, jam, and some fruits.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Ron had a big grin in his face.

She gave him a puzzled look "Good morning, love!" She could not understand why he had brought her breakfast at bed.

Ron understood that she had completely forgotten about how important this day was.

"What day is today?"

Hermione didn't understand why he was asking her about the day." What?"

Ron rolled eyes and insisted "What day is today?"

She took a while to answer "Saturday, why?"

"Come on, Hermione, how can you possibly forget your own birthday?" Ron said mocking of her lack of memory.

Hermione eyes grew wide as she realized that it was her birthday, she had been so busy at work that she barely had time to think of it. Her birthday! She could not believe she was officially a grown up now, she always felt like one, mainly after the great war, but it was official now.

Ron sat down besides her taking the basket with him. Hermione looked inside of it, it all seemed wonderful. "I made it to us," Ron stated "but it must be cold by now. Nothing that we can't solve" and with this he flicked his wand and re-heated the cold waffles, that were now fuming." Happy Birthday, Love" and saying this he leaned end kissed her softly on the lips, Her hands that were resting on her lap flew to his neck, messing his hair around, and his, put the basket away and wrapped her by the waist.

A few minutes later they broke apart because Hermione's stomach growled. They laughed at it because it was Ron's stomach that usually made that kind of noise.

They started eating, and it was amazing.

"I can't believe that you made us breakfast" Hermione had tears in her eyes; she was too emotional this past days "it's so romantic." Ron's surprise made her happier than ever, actually, the surprise contributed to her happiness, there was another thing, but she was saving it from night.

They talked and laughed for some minutes, but, suddenly, Hermione got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She came back a few minutes later, she was pale, her hair was wrapped up just like her t-shit, so her belly could be seen. When Ron saw his girlfriend in that state he panicked "What happened? Are you okay?" his eyes were wide with preoccupation.

"I felt seek-" she couldn't think of any other thing to tell his beside the truth "- but I'm better now."

"You felt seek? Oh my, was it the food? Are you feeling better? Are you allergic to something? We should see a doctor, he'll know what-" He suddenly stopped talking and stared to her belly instead. She knew it was different after all she was… changing, but she didn't think Ron would notice that.

"W-what is it?" she asked him hopefully, but nothing happened. "Ron?" she tried, but again nothing happened. "RON!" She yelled this time and Ron jumped on his sit. He seemed to come out of trance.

"It's- It's just that- you look different" he stared at her belly again "Prettier" Hermione changed the subject so he wouldn't go any farther on his thoughts "Anyway, what about my gift? You said it was a surprise, can I know what it is now?"

Ron looked at her with a grin in his face, apparently he had forgotten what happened few seconds before, "OH, 'bout the gift, I-I'm not giving it to you-" Hermione eyes went wide as he completed "-not yet"

She thought about complaining but abandoned the though, because she knew he wouldn't tell her anything. "Tonight then?" it was her last hope. "Tonight" he said and then turned around "Let's go get ready 'cause we must be at the burrow by noon". And they went.

Hermione's POV

We got at the Burrow around 1 pm - Late as always - and were greeted by everyone, there were many 'happy birthday' and ' I wish you the best' until Ms. Weasley called us for lunch - after giving me a big and tight Weasley hug, of course. Lunch was awesome and, despite the fact that I was feeling seek, I ate as I never had eaten before, but it wasn't really smart of me, 'cause thirty minutes later I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach for the second time in that day.

After putting myself together I left the bathroom and went outside to take some fresh air, there I found who I wanted to talk the most - Ginny.

Ginny was my Best friend since I was twelve and I always told her everything, and, in that moment, all I needed was sharing with her my GREAT news.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here" I tried to look my best, but she noticed I wasn't THAT good.

"Hey, I was just taking some air. What happened to you? You look seek."

We can't hide stuff from best friends, and, in that case, I wouldn't "I am, actually."

Ginny tried to speak but I cut her off "Need to talk to you"

"Okay" she was confused, I knew it.

"It's- It's something really important, so you can't tell anyone"

She seemed to get interested about it and asked "Not even Harry?"

I couldn't stand and rolled my eyes, but nodded 'cause I knew she would even if I said her she couldn't "Okay, but ONLY him alright?"

She nodded in agreement and said in a rush "Okay, What is it?"

" You know that Ron and me are together since we were eighteen, and that we are madly in love for each other since forever, and that after all we've been through all we want is to be together forever, and-" I was cut by Ginny that was desperate to know the 'Big Ones'

"Jeez, Hermione, Speak it up"

"Ithinkimpregnant" I said in a rush.

Ginny puzzled looked at me "WHAT?"

"I think I'm Pregnant" I said with a whisper, afraid of somebody overhear.

Ginny's eyes switched from puzzled to Wide, and now she had a wide grin in her face "OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, WHEN DID YOU FOUND-" I covered her mouth with my both hands, so no sound would possibly came out "WHAT part of 'don't tell anybody besides Harry' you didn't understand?" she mumbled "I'm sorry" and I let her go.

"But wait, you think or are you sure? Because you may be just late and overreacted."

"No, I'm sure I am, you know me, I made the spell about 10 times to be totally sure, really"

"So tell me, when are you going to tell Ron?" she spoke and then I heard a voice that made my heart skip 3 beats.

"When are you going to tell me what?" Ron asked and I felt like a brick was going down my throat.

Ron's POV

After Lunch, Hermione went outside with Ginny, and I took that break to talk to Harry about the surprise I was going to make to Hermione. I told him to meet me upstairs so no one would overhear the conversation.

He knocked the door and entered before I could say anything, I don't know why he knocked. "What's going on mate? You look preoccupied."

"Hey mate, thanks for hearing me, You don't know how much I want to talk with someone-" I cut it looking for the best words but I didn't find any, so I said just then "- I'm asking Hermione to marry me today!" I was excited and he could notice that from my tone of voice.

"Whoa, T-That's great, I'm mean, finally you got the bollocks to do it, but still."

Harry was on a loss of words, a little surprised, I must say, but surprised in a good way, a proud way.

"So, Are you doing it at the party or something" He seemed able to speak again

"NO, I don't think I would be able to handle it. Too much pressure, you know, I'm doing it at home, it's her birthday gift." I was proud of myself, acting like a grown up. "OH and you can't tell anyone, it's a surprise and stuff"

Harry laughed, hard, and after recomposing himself he explained "Can you IMAGINE the look on Hermione's face if she heard you calling her marriage STUFF?" he laughed again and this time I followed him.

After all the laughing we decided to go outside so we could meet the girls, but before we left the room I had to make sure of something " Hey, Do you think She'll say yes?" his eyes went wide and he answered " of COURSE she'll say YES, you know Hermione, she's probably thinking about KIDS already"

Besides the said-out-loud moment, I was happy because I knew that Harry would never lie to me, and we left

We went outside to meet the girls, and just when we opened the door I heard Ginny saying "So tell me, when are you going to tell Ron?"

I saw the look at Hermione's face and I knew it was important so I asked "When are you going to tell me what?"

"So tell me, when are you going to tell Ron?"

"When are you going to tell me what?" Hermione's eyes went wide and a awkward and tense silence took place. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish trying to say something, but her voice was nowhere she could find it.

Ginny finally broke the silence sensing that the couple needed privacy "Well, I'm thirst, Harry let's get some butterbeers please."

After they left Ron asked again "when are you going to tell me what, sweets?"

" I-I kindda have a surprise to you too, but I'm giving it just when we get home."

Ron wore a dirty look and grabbed her by the waist saying "Oh is that what I'm thinking?"

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm "NO, you little pervert" _it's the result of it, _she completed mentally.

Ron looked a little disappointed, but his curiosity has way to big "What is it then?"

Hermione laughed lightly and answered "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, right?"

Ron was going to complain but was cut by Ms. Weasley calling them to the Happy Birthday. When they came in the burrow they saw Ginny and Harry talking and gesticulating, which meant that both were sharing the have-just-found-out news.

Hermione walked to the kitchen followed by Ron, who hugged her back, holding her waist. The Weasley gang soon approached so they could sing the so-waited Happy Birthday. After it, George started to sing a little song that he and Fred had invented in third year and it became a ritual.

"Who'll be the one, who'll be the one?

That will marry Hermione, and make the Weasley go on?

And the Weasley crowd and even Hermione completed

"It will be Ron, it will be Ron

Who'll marry Hermione and make the Weasley go on!"

And everybody burst in laughs, as always, but what they didn't know was that, for the first time, they were right.

After saying goodbye to the Weasley crowd, Hermione and Ron went home, both excited about the surprise they were about to make.

Hermione entered her house and found a totally different living room that the one she had saw before going to The Burrow, there were candles floating all over the place and rose petals spread over the floor and mobiles. She turned to face him with tears going down her cheeks; he swept them with his thumb and took her hand taking her to the middle of the living room, where there were champagne, a bouquet of red and white roses and a small black box.

When they got there, what didn't took so long, he grabbed the bouquet and handled it to her, after she took it he got on one knee took the small box and opened it, showing a tiny little gold ring that had three small diamonds.

Hermione was in sobs when he started speaking "Hermione, since we know each other we've been through a lot of fights, adventures and near death experience, and every time we were in this situation I were scared; I were scared when we fought the troll, the three-headed-dog, the giant snake, Sirius Black, the Dark Lake, Voldemort, the horcruxes and sometime even Harry, but none, Hermione, none of them is compared to the constant fear I had of losing you, because you're my life, Hermione, and if I'm alive after all we've been through it's because YOU were there with me, and supported me when I failed, and congratulated me when I did it right and now that the war is over I want to reattribute it, I want to congratulate you, I want to support you and I want to try to make you as happy as you made me happy, so, Hermione, that's why I'm here today, so I can ask, Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry me?"

Hermione couldn't control her tears and sobs anymore, Ron had just said THE perfect speech and there were no answer besides "YES, YES, and YES" she hold him tight and kissed him passionately and then he slipped the small ring onto her finger and hugged her again.

After some minutes they spent glued together Ron reluctantly pulled away so he could open the champagne he had bought, so he did it and handled one glass to Hermione, who had completed forgot about her one surprise until that moment, with the realization she said "Erm... I don't think I can drink it"

Ron was about to say something but she cut him of "I still have my surprise for you"

He didn't understood what on hell the surprise had to do with the champagne but also realized that she DID have a surprise to him, but when he was about to speak she cut him off again "But I'm not giving it to you-" Ron cut her of this time " Hey that's NOT fair" but she continued "- you're finding it by yourself" and saying this she put her arms up like surrender and turned until she faced him again

"It the surprise on your body?" he was confused but she just nodded

"And I _how_ am I supposed to find it?" he had a puzzle look on his face but her answer was simple "You have hands, don't you?".

He seemed to understand it and his hand flew to her breast ( pervert one ), he looked at her hopefully but she shook her head. His hands slipped to her bum and she shook her head again, by this he seemed to puzzle again and started to put his hands at every part of her body, but all he got was a shaking head. After some good fifteen minutes of searching he shook his head as a sign of give-up.

"I knew you wouldn't find it" she said giggling

Ron couldn't believe she had made him search for something that she KNEW he wouldn't find "So why on hell did you make me search for it?"

She laughed slightly and took his hands on hers " It's hear you prat" by this she put his hand over her belly button and grinded to him. He took a little while to understand but when he did his eyes flew open and his mouth did a loopy grin " Are you-" she finished it for him "pregnant" with this it was his time of hugging her tightly - not to tight, obviously- and kissing her fully on the mouth.

When they broke apart both were grinning like fools, but they didn't mind it, because that was a way to special day to care about foolishness. Suddenly Ron started to laugh, hard," What is it?" asked a totally lost Hermione.

Ron took a deep breath, so he could stop laughing and answered "Have you realized that we're REALLY making the Weasley family go on?"

He laughed and this time she followed him "Yes, yes we are".

He hugged her again saying "I love you", by this he got on his knees and hugged her belly "Both of you".

She watched him for a while imagining what of a GREAT father he would be and answered "We love you too".

And with this they laid in bed, Ron by Hermione's side canoodling her belly with love and care, and that day, they realized that the world could fall down, but if they had each other they'd be happy.


End file.
